nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rork
Rork is a male human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Rork is a teen aged boy and a settler in Fernstead. During the journey to his new home he was given redleaf by Jasper Conroy. He later explored the Kirathi caves, getting lost and captured by skum. He was later rescued by the Royal Explorers and eventually reached Fernstead with the rest of the caravan. Background Rork was the son of Rorn, one of many settlers who came from Gildorn to settle in Elira to find a new life. Late in the month of Father, 465, he joined a caravan in Waymere that was to take him to their new home, escorted by the Royal Explorers and a small squad of Gildornian soldiers led by Captain Hunter Brynan. Rork became friends with two other teenage boys on the journey, Minn and Sterf. On the way to the caravan’s first stop in the destination, Midway Inn, Jasper Conroy shared some redleaf with the boys. Wu Xen later cautioned the boys on the dangers of substance abuse, though not even he expected the trio would listen and felt that Minn especially was more foolhardy than his friends. Midway Inn After a couple days on the road the caravan reached Midway Inn on the 2nd of the Gatekeeper, 465. Unfortunately the caravan was not able to leave the next day as the local cleric, Harn Bronzeaxe, was murdered and travel to and from the inn was sealed pending the completion of the investigation. Ultimately The local guards, the Brightblades, were duped by First Rider Davin Firth into launching an attack on the Royal Explorers and the caravan. The battle was short lived, as Fynn blew most of them up with a massive explosion in short order. The Elven Caves Barely a day out of Midway Inn a fierce storm struck the region, forcing the caravan to take shelter in a nearby cave until the storm passed. In their boredom, Rork, Sterf, and Minn went exploring deeper into the caves along with the younger Greenmont children, William and Debbin. Unfortunately they promptly got lost. While wandering in the caves the children encountered an amphibious humanoid creature called a skum, who lured them even deeper into the caves and to their village located in the middle of an enormous underground lake. Unbeknownst to the children, the skum intended to keep them down there until they slowly transformed into skum as well. Rork, Sterf and Minn managed to insult the creatures and get branded “disrespectful” and thus were confined in one of the skum huts. Eventually the Royal Explorers came for the children and attempted to negotiate for the their freedom, however the talks soon turned violent and a violent melee broke out. The older boys were freed and all fled as a skum controlled giant hydra emerged from the underground lake to attack them. The Royal Explorers led the children through a series of underground ruins, including through a room piled full of treasure. The children stuffed their pockets with as much coin as possible as they passed through the treasure room. Passing through Dunkirk The caravan finally reached Dunkirk on the 5th of Gatekeeper, 465, and after a brief stay to supply they headed south to their purchased plots of land. By coincidence a carnival was visiting the town and Rork, Sterf and Minn enjoyed themselves watching the performers and playing the games. After only a few days, however, the caravan continued on and soon came to their land where they would all build their new village: Farmstead. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs